


The Key to Home

by Kirito_Potter



Series: Trans Characters [2]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirito_Potter/pseuds/Kirito_Potter
Summary: Henry isn't like that at all. He's not cold and robotic, he's just nervous. He's just a boy. Maybe they can just be boys tonight. No fucking titles or parts to play. Just people in a room in a house, doing something for themselves for once.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Trans Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939453
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	The Key to Home

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, there's discussion and description of afab bodies, and Alex is a little more open about this than Simon was. Be safe out there.

Alex's hands are shaking. He's trying to ignore them, but the most he can do is hide them under the table.

He told himself he wouldn't freak out. (He may or may not be freaking out.) This has been the longest goddamn dinner of his life, and he's not sure he won't explode soon.

He can't stop staring across the table at Henry.

He looks… well. He looks like a fucking prince, doesn't he? His hair is spun gold, and his eyes are perfectly cut sapphires, and his skin is nothing short of porcelain. Like a doll whose face June would have smashed into a Ken's as a kid.

Alex wants to do a lot more than smash their mouths together, but he'd like to start there.

It's all he's been able to think about for weeks. About Henry kissing him under the moonlight in a snowy garden. It's something out of a fairytale, or a Disney movie, something that doesn't happen to people in the real world, but it _did._ And it was magical. And he wants more of that, if that's even possible.

His knee is bouncing. He's hardly touched his rice pilaf. He can't do this for another second.

He leans over to Nora. "I need you to get Henry away from his table."

She looks him up and down, and her gaze lingers very pointedly in his lap. Then she whispers, "Does this have anything to do with the fact that you're wearing the Pack and Play?"

Alex feels like he's just eaten an entire bowl's worth of habanero spread. "You can tell?"

"The bulge is just a little bit bigger than usual," she smirks deviously.

He groans. "Do you think anyone else noticed?"

She shrugs. "Maybe, but I don't think they'll know why it's bigger."

Alex scrubs a hand over his face. "Look, can you please help me?"

"So it's related? Is this an act of seduction?"

"Yes," he says, wiggling his fingers to get the excess energy out. "Please?"

"Of course," she laughs.

Nora slinks off, and Alex counts down exactly five seconds before shooting to his feet and interrogating Amy.

"I need to speak to Prince Henry."

She raises an eyebrow. "I can take you both a few rooms down, but I'll need to talk to his security."

"Without asking anyone," Alex growls.

Pausing, Amy scans the room. "How's the Red Room?"

Alex nods. "Yes. That's perfect. How long do I have?"

She glances at her watch. "Cocktails will be served there in T minus five."

He grits his teeth. "That should be enough."

He glances over his shoulder. Nora has successfully removed Henry from the table, and they're moving towards a little table of pastries and sweets. Alex books it towards them, and Nora smiles knowingly, letting go of Henry's arm. Alex takes it in her place.

"What--" Henry starts, but Alex shoots him a look he hopes conveys… desperation? Urgency? 'Shut the fuck up'? Whatever it is, it works.

"Sorry, Nora," Alex says stiffly. "Important… matters… to attend to with the prince. We really must be going."

Henry is clearly incredulous, but Alex starts to drag him off towards the Red Room.

"Who do you think you are?" Henry asks.

"Stop talking," Alex hisses. His message must not have been very clear after all.

Amy watches them, looking slightly amused. "Try not to kill him."

She opens the door for them, and Alex shoves Henry inside.

"I'm serious," Henry says as the door closes. "What is all of this--"

"Shut up for one fucking second," Alex snarls.

In one fluid motion, he shoves Henry against the wall and kisses him.

It can't even really be described as a kiss. Alex's movements are almost primal, fueled by the fire in the pit of his stomach that burns with both rage and-- something. Something that's building frighteningly fast, licking at his body as intensely as Alex is prodding Henry's lips with his tongue.

Henry is frozen. For a moment, Alex thinks he's read this all wrong.

Then, all at once, Henry is kissing back, and Alex is reminded of exactly why he's been so caught up in the memory of that night. But this might be even better. Henry grabs roughly at the back of his neck, and Alex groans against him, and Henry's mouth slides open, and it's wet and messy and hot, and Alex feels like he's dying, just a little bit. He reaches for the lapels on Henry's jacket and pulls himself closer, pressing his body hard against Henry's. Henry's leg slots between his.

Just as suddenly, Henry pulls back, gasping. Alex tries to follow his mouth, but Henry gently pushes him back with a hand on his chest. Alex swallows hard.

"Should we…" Henry tries, but his voice fades. "Slow down?"

"I think we've spent enough time going at a fucking snail's pace," Alex groans. "I want a turn in the fast lane."

Henry's eyes go wide. "I… okay."

Alex glances over at the small table beside them. Without thinking about it, he knocks the candelabra off it and guides Henry to sit. Biting his lip, Henry slides his legs enticingly open. Alex slips between them like they were made to fit this way.

Something about the way Henry is digging his fingers into Alex's hair is intoxicating, more than the glasses of wine he'd downed in a panicked frenzy. He's never seen Henry like this, moving like something is life or death. Alex didn't think Henry could be passionate about anything, but he'll be damned if that's not what this is. Passion is guiding Henry's desperate hands, drawing the most shameless sounds from Henry's throat, fitting Henry's mouth so roughly yet perfectly against Alex's. It's beautiful.

When Amy's knock comes, Alex has nearly forgotten where he is, swept up in the wave of _Henry,_ but he manages to pull himself free from the vice of his thighs.

"Fuck," Henry whispers, as he pushes himself to his feet, and the rasp in his voice has Alex's heart thundering.

Alex fumbles to fix Henry's hair as best he can while Henry tugs at his clothes, trying to compose himself. He hums something under his breath, panicked and slightly sharp.

"Is that _God Save_ \--"

"I really cannot think about you right now, much less listen to you say things with your perfect fucking voice," Henry gasps before taking up the tune again.

Alex can't help but laugh.

It's just before the doors start to open that he leans in close, nipping at Henry's earlobe and hissing, "My room. Midnight. I am going to destroy you."

***

Alex can't stop pacing. He knows this is simultaneously an amazing and terrible idea, but he'll be damned if he changes his mind. If Henry shows up, he's not backing down. He can't, not after Henry has blown him off for so long and he's spent all this time thinking about it. He's been building it up in his head, imagining big hands and a strong jaw and all the things he's never let himself linger over before, and it's burning him up from the inside.

He's stuffed his Pack and Play back into his closet. He wasn't even sure if he would need it at dinner, but he brought it just in case. Now that he's in his own room, though, he has his nicer toys at the ready if Henry asks. (The idea of him asking makes Alex shiver.)

He reflexively glances at the clock. 11:54. Some traitorous part of him asks, _What if he doesn't show up?_ He tries to shake it off, but it doesn't settle right. Henry wouldn't do that, would he? What would that even mean? He seemed into it before, but maybe he's changed his mind. Or maybe he realizes what an awful decision this all was on Alex's part and is trying to be smart. He's always so careful and calculating, after all: maybe this was too big a risk for him. Maybe Alex isn't worth it to him.

There's a knock at the door.

Alex lets himself breathe again, shoulders falling and jaw unclenching.

Henry isn't like that at all. He's not cold and robotic, he's just nervous. He's just a boy. Maybe they can just be boys tonight. No fucking titles or parts to play. Just people in a room in a house, doing something for themselves for once.

Alex opens the door.

If it were anyone else, Alex wouldn't bat an eye. But there's a window open down the hall, and the moon is bright again tonight, making Henry's hair a mesmerizing mix of silver and gold. His mouth is tilting up ever so slightly at the corner, forming a small dimple Alex has never noticed before. He decides he wants to kiss it as soon as possible.

"Am I too early?" Henry asks softly.

Alex does his best to remember how to speak. "A little, but I'll forgive you."

He steps aside to let Henry in, locking the door behind him. He closes his eyes for a moment, taking a breath. Then he lets himself turn to look at Henry again.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing him if he wanted to. Something about him is magnetizing, and following the pull is inherently right, in a way he's never experienced.

Maybe it's because he's been doing so much research on LGBT history lately, but this feels… meaningful. Kissing girls isn't any less fun, but kissing a guy. It feels monumental. It's both tender and sensual, and the soft way Henry is kissing him even while he gropes Alex's ass is overwhelming his senses.

Alex pushes him onto the couch almost without thinking about it, and he's more than pleased with the realization that he fits perfectly in Henry's lap. Henry moans into his mouth, giving Alex's ass another squeeze. Yeah, Alex could get used to this.

Alex grinds down on Henry as he kisses him, just to hear the sinful sound that leaves him. He can feel him there, underneath him, half-hard in his slacks. That's a new feeling. He pushes down against it again, and Henry releases a pitiful whine.

Henry grabs for Alex's waist, manhandling him to pull his hips closer, and Alex feels so very small in his grip.

For once in his life, he doesn't mind feeling small.

Henry pulls back, breathing hard, and Alex watches him as the fire roars. (The one in his room's ornate fireplace, but also the one in his stomach.)

Before Henry can get a word in, Alex asks what he's been dying to know.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Henry swallows, and Alex watches the bob of his Adam's apple.

"The first time, I mean."

He lets out a little laugh, slightly strained. "I… thought you wanted me. Too." His gaze flits away. "But then-- Nora--"

"You were jealous," Alex realizes, and he can't help but smirk.

"Of course I was jealous," Henry snarls, and when he makes eye contact again it's fierce. "I've wanted you for so long."

Alex has to pull him into another searing kiss, their bodies flush against each other. He feels like he could do this forever. Or more than this. But either way, he wants to do it with Henry.

He reaches for Henry's shirt without pulling away, trying to undo the buttons while nibbling on Henry's lower lip. After several tries, he gives up and settles for sitting back enough to yank the offending shirt over Henry's head, which gives him the opportunity to take in his chiseled chest.

Jesus. Alex knew he played polo, but he's sort of ripped, isn't he?

Alex has never wanted to touch someone's abs so badly. So he does. Henry makes a little noise, and when Alex looks up, his expression is smug. Alex rolls his eyes and kisses him again. (Again!)

As he pushes hard against Henry's mouth, Alex lets his fingers keep wandering across his muscles. He slides them up to brush over Henry's pecs. Trails them back down to his washboard abs. He starts to slip his hand lower, and his fingertips just barely brush against the hem of Henry's pants.

Henry grabs his wrist. When Alex pulls away, he looks nothing short of determined.

"I want you on the bed," Henry growls. His eyes are hard, but not cold.

Alex hesitates, just for a moment. He knows as well as Henry does what he really means by that.

Alex lifts himself from Henry's lap in as elegant a motion as he can manage, stretching a hand out to Henry. "This way, Prince Charming."

Henry takes his hand, and the fire burns ever hotter.

Henry's hand is rough, and Alex can't really be blamed for sneaking another kiss in as he leads Henry to the bed. It's more chaste, soft and quick, but it makes Henry smile, and that's a miracle in itself.

Alex is about to turn and climb onto the bed when Henry pushes him down, and Alex gasps as his back hits the mattress, his legs still hanging over the edge. Then Henry is kissing him hard, and his hand snakes up Alex's side, rucking up his shirt. Alex doesn't stop him, more concerned with the masterful way Henry is using his tongue. Henry's hand runs over his scars, and Alex sighs into his mouth. He moves his hand, and Alex can only assume he's flicking his thumb over his nipple. Alex smiles, trying to hold back laughter and failing.

"What?" Henry asks against him.

Alex leans back, smirking. "Hate to break it to you, but you're not going to get very far doing that."

Henry squints then, and his fingers find something else. "What is this?"

"The key to my old house," Alex shrugs. "Now are you going to keep talking?"

Henry pauses, then resorts to pulling Alex's shirt off. It falls to the floor somewhere, but Alex couldn't care less, because Henry is kissing him again, and their chests are touching, sweaty and bare, and Alex doesn't know how he thought he didn't like guys.

Alex gently pushes at Henry's shoulders, enough to slip free and pull himself fully onto the mattress, propping himself up on his elbows near the pillows. Henry toes his shoes off before he crawls towards him with a nearly predatory expression, and of course Alex shivers.

Everything is Henry. From the way Alex is drowning in his kisses to how Henry's body covers his completely. Henry is the center of the fucking universe right now, and Alex feels grateful to have the honor of being even a satellite in his orbit.

Henry's hands wander, teasing him with the lightest brushes of fingertips along his side before gently pushing Alex to lay down and pinning one of his wrists above his head. It's pressed into the pillows, so having it pinned there doesn't hurt, and Alex could easily pull his hand free if he wanted to, but the implication is there, and Alex realizes he sort of loves letting Henry have that bit of control over him.

Henry's other hand moves lower, sliding over his belly button before dancing along the hem of Alex's pants. He hooks his thumb under the fabric, and a little whine escapes from Alex's mouth before he can stop it. Henry sucks Alex's bottom lip between his teeth as he inches his pants down his thighs. He bites down, soft but enough to feel it, as he tosses the pants away, letting them fall quietly on the rug. He presses his tongue into Alex's mouth as he works at the button on his own pants, struggling slightly one-handed as he maintains the pressure on Alex's wrist.

Alex's thoughts are all jumbled when Henry finally pulls back. He's glaring down at him with hunger in his eyes, and Alex knows he must look fucking delicious. (He always does, to be fair.)

Henry shifts his body, moving back a bit. He lets go of Alex's wrist, but Alex keeps it there for a moment, reveling in the phantom grip he can still feel. Henry's gaze takes up and down his body, like he can't get enough of him. Then he reaches for Alex's boxers.

"Uh-- wait."

Henry freezes, the definition of a deer in headlights.

Alex takes a deep breath, scrubbing his hands over his face. "Just making sure. You know I'm trans, right?"

Henry's eyes go dark, his pupils swallowing up the pale blue. "Fully aware."

Alex's stomach does an impressive number of flips. He falters, staring up at Henry and trying to find the right words.

Henry must take his speechlessness as hesitation, because his brows quirk up in concern and he asks, "Why? Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Alex yelps, maybe a little too loud. "No, I-- God, please keep going."

Henry smiles-- not the kind he puts on for the cameras, but a genuine one. It reminds Alex of the smile in that old magazine.

He dips his head and, to Alex's surprise, takes the waistband of Alex's boxers between his teeth and tugs them past his hips. Alex gapes, feeling warmth rush to his cheeks. Henry glances up, looking as pink in the face as Alex feels, and takes the boxers in his hands instead, dragging them the rest of the way down Alex's thighs. He's hardly tossed them away before Alex reaches for his shoulders, pulling him into yet another kiss.

When Alex lets him go, Henry licks his lips, as if Alex wasn't already ridiculously turned on. Then he looks down again, between Alex's legs, where he's a little wetter than he'd like to admit. Henry's hands flex, curling into fists before opening again, but his eyes never move.

Alex shifts his hips a bit, unsure. "You don't have to--"

"I want to," Henry says, voice strained. "I really, really want to."

He nods, feeling a little light-headed. "Okay."

Henry dips down, pressing a kiss to Alex's stomach. It makes Alex shiver, and he's not sure he can keep watching Henry without combusting, so he forces himself to stare at the ceiling. Henry moves lower, gently pushing Alex's legs open with his hands to kiss the inside of his thigh, and Alex makes an embarrassing noise.

One of Henry's hands moves from its place on his leg, and Alex feels a thumb hold him open. He has to throw an arm over his eyes, face unbearably warm. He can't remember ever being this flustered in bed, and he's not sure what about this is doing it for him so much.

Henry's tongue is hot. It makes Alex jump a little when he first presses it flat against his dick. He runs his tongue up and down the length of it, and Alex feels like he's melting into the mattress.

Henry lifts his head, and Alex groans in disappointment, dropping his arm to the mattress to look down at him.

"Ah, sorry," Henry says meekly. "I just wanted to ask if you're alright with me going… a little lower?"

"Fuck yes," Alex moans, spreading his legs further.

Henry licks his lips again, and Alex can only shudder. He has the audacity to kiss Alex's hole.

"Motherfucker," Alex shudders, reaching desperately to grab at Henry's hair. "Oh, sweetheart."

Still holding him open, Henry drags his tongue over every inch of him. He's being gentle, but his motions are almost frantic, like he can't get enough of this. The thought that Henry is enjoying going down on him is doing something strange to Alex's stomach, but he doesn't think he minds.

The traitorous thumb starts to rub at him as Henry kisses and licks. It starts with little motions, but soon it's teasing at his entrance, and Alex is slightly mortified when he realizes how wet he's getting. He thinks he can feel it sliding down in little streams. Henry seems to appreciate it, though, moving to lick it off his skin. He laps at him like he's parched. His tongue is still so hot, and so rough, and so perfect. How is he so fucking perfect?

Alex tugs on his hair lightly, enough to bring his mouth where he really wants it. Henry obediently sucks on his dick, working his tongue around it. Alex hums appreciatively, eyes glued to the top of Henry's bobbing head.

Henry uses the hand not holding him open to grab at his ass again, squeezing greedily. Alex sees the flare of his nostrils and smirks, grinding his hips into Henry's grip. He's rewarded by Henry dragging his tongue in little circles over his dick, and Alex can't stop himself from eagerly clamping his thighs around Henry's head. He swears he hears Henry chuckle.

Alex can't seem to focus solely on any one point of contact. There's Henry's nails digging into his ass. The hand holding him wide open. The thumb pressing lightly at his hole, coaxing the precome out of him. And of course, the sinful way Henry is taking him apart with his tongue. Between all of it, Alex feels like he's being pulled in a million different directions, but none of the sensations are fuzzy or far away; everything is crystal clear, all at once. It's driving him crazy, and he loves it.

He can feel heat building in his stomach, threatening to spill over. He threads his fingers through Henry's hair, eyelashes fluttering as Henry pushes his tongue just barely inside him before returning his attention to his dick. His toes are curling, and his back is starting to arch off the mattress, like something in a wet dream. He bites his lip in an attempt to fight down the sounds he can feel trying to escape.

Henry fucking moans, like he's the one getting eaten out, and Alex can't stop the first gasp from tumbling past his lips. Once he's started, he can't hold it back anymore, and he collapses into desperate whines and moans. He tries for words, for some semblance of dignity, but he can hardly get out a "Hen--" before it falls apart in his mouth like a flaky pastry, dissolving on his tongue.

Alex's thighs quiver dangerously, and his next moan is high and reedy, and Henry is moving his tongue in those little circles, and everything is so, so warm.

He unravels, and finally, everything goes hazy.

Alex comes back in waves, and when his eyelids aren't too heavy to open anymore, Henry is leaning over him. The bottom half of his face is shiny, and that sends another thrill through him. He sits up and kisses him, and it should be at least a little gross, but it's not.

Henry pulls back, wiping at his face in vain with the back of his hand. "Was it alright, then?" And oh, the way his stupid, wonderful accent makes his words curl and twist.

"I guess you could say that," Alex smirks, but his voice is too shaky for it to come off as cool as he meant it to.

Then they're kissing again, again, again. It's so obvious to him that this is what they should be doing, their mouths sliding against each other like second nature. Alex doesn't know how he made it this far without it. Henry's hand snakes around, and Alex expects him to grope at his ass, but it rests on the small of his back, like a tether. Someone moans, but he's not sure which one of them made the sound. Maybe both of them.

Carefully, so he won't have to stop kissing him for any longer than he has to, he pushes Henry down onto his back, straddling his hips. Henry's still wearing boxers, and by now they're straining. Alex grinds down on him again, and Henry's hips buck against him, his mouth falling open. Alex takes the opportunity to press his tongue past Henry's lips as he reaches down for the hem. He works them off of him, lifting his own hips just out of reach.

There's a wet spot on the front of Henry's boxers, and Alex isn't sure if it's from Henry's arousal or from Alex grinding down against them after Henry took him apart. He throws them into the pile of clothes.

"Oh, Christ," Henry mumbles, eyes wide.

Alex grins, moving back to get a bit more comfortable. Carefully, he takes Henry's cock in hand, giving it a few slow strokes.

"You might have to give me some pointers," Alex laughs. "I've only ever done this on silicone dicks, so I have no idea if it'll actually feel good." He smirks. "I'll definitely look good doing it, though."

Henry swallows. "I'm sure it'll be perfect."

Heart pounding, Alex leans down and pulls the head of Henry's cock into his mouth.

Henry makes a strangled sound beneath him, and Alex isn't sure whether that's a good sign or not. He sucks a little, mostly to keep the spit in his mouth, and Henry's hips twitch upwards again. Probably good, in that case.

Pulling back a bit to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to the head, Alex starts to move his hand a little faster along his shaft. The way Henry's skin moves under his grip is slightly mesmerizing; unexpected, but not unwelcome. Henry groans something that sounds like "Yes," and then a sound related to "Please," before landing on a clear " _Alex_!"

Feeling a little more confident, he tries to fit a bit more past his lips this time. He hadn't really realized just how big Henry's dick is. It's really big. Like, long, sure, but it's thick, too. It fills his mouth entirely. For some reason, Henry hadn't seemed like the type. Maybe it's the whole prince thing-- Alex assumed he was sort of delicate and dainty. But here he is, with a dick big enough to stretch Alex's mouth open. It's currently the only thing he has enough brainpower to think about.

He pulls back again to breathe, but he makes sure to press a tiny kiss against the slit at the top of the head. He's more than a little amused with the way Henry reaches up to grab at his own hair, looking completely undone. Now he gets why Henry pulled the same trick on him.

Alex dips his head and drags his tongue up the length of Henry's cock, like catching a drop from falling off a popsicle. Suddenly, Henry's hand is on his shoulder, pressure crushing. When Alex swirls his tongue over the head, Henry pushes down on his shoulder a bit, and Alex takes the hint and takes him into his mouth again. He keeps going despite the stretch, until he feels the head brush against the back of his tongue. Henry's fingers flex on his shoulder, and Alex swears he feels Henry's cock twitch in his mouth.

"Oh, my God," Henry says quietly, still tugging at his hair with his other hand. "Oh, God. Oh, Christ."

Alex pulls up to say "I had no idea you were so deeply devoted," bobbing back down just as quickly.

Henry moans.

Alex speeds up his strokes again, pausing the steady dip and rise of his head to explore with his tongue. He presses it against the vein at the bottom of Henry's shaft, and he gasps. When he runs his tongue just along where the head meets the shaft, Henry practically howls, jaw slack. Of course, Alex does it again.

"Oh, God," Henry says again, then seems to catch himself when Alex presses his tongue there again. "Oh… fuck. Alex. Oh, Alex. Alex, Alex, fuck, oh--"

Alex realizes a little too late that he might have to swallow.

Prince Henry of Wales _laughs_ when he comes. Alex is fucking fascinated by this fact.

And because it feels so right, they're kissing again. It's almost more breathtaking than everything else Henry has done with his mouth tonight.

When Henry lets go, and Alex finally falls onto a pillow, he's almost forgotten what it's like to be anywhere else. He doesn't know if he wants to remember.

He needs to send Henry back to his room, he knows. But just a few more minutes here, drawing lazy circles on Henry's chest, won't hurt.


End file.
